1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording/reproducing apparatus, a recording apparatus, a reproducing apparatus, a recording method, a reproducing method and a computer program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, a recording/reproducing apparatus for recording video and audio, such as camcorder, has, along with the basic functions of recording and reproducing, functions of splitting the recorded video and audio and recovering (salvaging) the damaged video/audio file.
There exist various formats for recording video and audio. For examples, RIFF (Resource Interchange File Format), QuickTime, TS (Transport Stream), PS (Program Stream) and MXF (Material Exchange Format) are known. In many cases, format for recording video and audio with a camcorder and format for editing the recorded video and audio are different from each other. To make it possible to edit video and audio even when formats are different, each format also records index information when recording video and audio so that location of video and audio in the recorded file can be identified. (Refer to JP-A-2007-20195, JP-A-H10-84525, JP-A-H5-282380.)
As described above, by recording index information as well, even if format for recording video and audio and format for reproducing and editing the video and audio are different, by referring to the index information, it is possible to reproduce and edit video and audio with different formats.